


Elder Scrolls Drabbles

by Emiko_Yamagata



Series: Strange Things [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karlsea & Maelesi as teenagers. This gives more insight to them growing up.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Behind the Tea [Neloth/Dunmer OC]

“How does one describe her? Sarcasm was her favorite form of flattery.” He gently placed an Enchanting book to the left, as he attempted to recall the woman. It’d been years since he last saw her.

“Ah, she had medium length dark hair, and there was rarely a moment she didn’t wear a bright smile. A simple and brown enchanted tunic was her usual attire. She loved to help any creatures; even those others would run from. She even healed a cliffracer that had dove directly into a cliff.”

The younger man took a quiet breath as he tried to not anger the elder mage. “Did…she have any family?” A sigh, followed by a quiet “yes”. Then, another book was moved, this one to the right.  
“She had both a mother and father, clearly…How did she tell the story…”

~Flashback~  
“Short dark hair, very kind. That was my mom. My father, well…he had gray hair and a small beard. He always attempted to make others laugh, regardless of the situation.” Her features still held a grin upon them. “I was four when they died. Reaver attack, of course. I lived over in Vivec at the time.” 

The voice that was always clear and confident suddenly became meek and low as her eyes followed to the ashy ground.  
“I-I really miss them…”

~End Flashback~  
“She…she sounds like an amazing woman.” A glimpse over at the tea sitting next to an alchemy lab. “She’s the one who introduced you to the canis root tea, correct? That’s what you said?”

A slight chuckle. “Yes. She said she drank it to help her concentrate,and she also believed it helped her magic flow more freely.” 

The elder began to walk away,but abruptly stopped to focus his crimson eyes on the younger mage.

“All that pain and loneliness, and it simply made her kind.”

Returning his gaze to the floor, he continued to shuffle his way to the enchanting table before calling back.

“Make sure my tea is here within five minutes.Ulves better not water it down.”  
“Yes, Master Neloth.”

With those words, Talvas left. Leaving the Telvanni wizard with his thoughts. Along with his regrets.


	2. Creatures need love too!

“There,I fixed it! Mostly…” Maelesi looked down at the cliffracer. It was a young one,and it somehow managed to crash into a cliff side. “It’s a good start,dear. Good work. To finish it,you’ll need to go back over the sides here,see?” Small golden rays wrapped around the cliffracer’s body,and a slight chirp emerged from its throat. “Thank you,Master Fyr!”

Maelesi helped the creature out the window of the tower,and beamed as it flew to its brother. “   
Ah,I forgot to mention. I have someone visiting soon,most likely today. He should be here soon.”   
Maelesi let out a small giggle.

“Master Fyr,I had no clue you were involved with another man.” The wizard chortled as he began to search for something. “Not like that,Maelesi. He’s another Telvanni wizard.If you happen to see him,let him know I am inside.”   
He handed her a simple beige tunic. Once in her hands,the seams glowed red,white and gold. Eyes sparkling in amazement,the girl glanced up at her master,who wore a grin. “It causes reduction in violent urges,and enhances problem solving skills.” A smile was suddenly on Maelesi’s face now. Fyr cleared his throat,as his ruby eyes stared at the tunic. “ I am giving you this as a gift for all your help you have given over the years.” 

Maelesi almost dropped the cloth in awe. “M-Master Fyr! I-Thank you!” The man chuckled as he headed back to his study. “Remember,Neloth will be here soon.” Her master gave her a description of Neloth before leaving. “It seems nice outside…” With that,Maelesi headed outside of Tel Fyr.

Maelesi was walking the grounds of Tel Fyr,the Telvanni tower which belonged to Master Fyr. She let out a sigh as she noticed a scrib limping towards her. Pulling out her hands,she lowered her body and the golden rays of Restoration surrounded the small creature’s body. Once she saw it was healed,she held her hand out and gently stroked the scrib’s head.

“WHAT are you doing??” Suddenly startled,the scrib jumped into the young dunmer mage’s arms. Looking up,Maelesi began to beam. “Master Neloth? Master Fyr is inside.” The older dunmer shook his head,and sighed uninterested. Unusual,he usually looked forward to tracking Master Fyr’s progress with the “divine disease” as he called it. “I’m aware. What I’d like to know,is what you were doing with that…thing.”

Poking it’s head up from its shelter,the scrib lightly growled at Neloth. Maelesi held it tighter in her arms,before explaining the situation. “It was injured,I healed it.” Before another exchange could take place,a new voice piped in. “Neloth! I was wondering when you’d arrive!” Pulling herself off the ground,Maelesi stumbled over her words. “I-I’m sorry,sir! I…Well I just…”

The sorcerer shook his head and let out a chuckle. “Do not fret,dear.” Upon noticing the Kwama in the girl’s arms,he allowed a grin to appear. “Ah,still helping the creatures? Good,it is a good task to train your healing magic. Come,Neloth. I have much to show.”

With that,the two wizards left Maelesi alone. Sitting down,she let out a shaky exhale. The scrib began to lightly brushed its head against her arm,wanting to receive her attention once more. A thankful smile found its way to her face,as she pondered on a name for the Kwama larvae. “How do you like the name…Nerk?”

Once more,the scrib brushed its body against her arm,this time in approval. Maelesi let out a hearty laugh. “Nerk is is,then.”

It felt nice to have a new friend.


	3. You Should've Guessed [Maelesi Development Blurb]

Erin wore a smirk as he walked towards Maelesi. “What about we get out of here?” Without looking up from the alchemy table, she sighed. “I’m preparing potions to help the Redoran Guard, Erin.” He chuckled as he slid his arm around her shoulder. “C’mon, Mae. Just a few drinks.” She shook his arm off. “I said no.”

Persistent, the Breton prepared to wrap his arms around her waist, when an arrow shot through his tunic, making him jump. “She said no, Erin.” Turning his gaze south, he saw another dunmer woman, and let out a whistle. “Well well. Karlsea Indoril. Or should I say princess?”

Pulling her bow back out and aiming it towards him, she smiled. “You may, if you don’t value your life.” He scoffed and grabbed Maelesi’s arm. “Come on. You should be with a man on a cold night like this.” Shaking him off once more, Maelesi summoned fire in her hand and whipped around.

“Listen. Erin. I would not spend a night with you. Or any man for that matter. Or woman.”  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Erin lightened his grip. “What do you mean? You don’t like any genders?” Sighing, Maelesi lowered her hands. “No. I do not experience sexual attraction to anybody. I thought that was obvious by now.”

Blinking, he scratched the back of his head. “I-I didn’t know, Maelesi. I…I apologize.” Turning to walk away, he nodded at Karlsea. “Good evening, you two.”

After he disappeared, Karlsea smiled at the mage. “Well, he was understanding. Has anyone else given you trouble?” Allowing a soft laugh to pass her lips, Maelesi shook her head. “No, Morrowind seems to be quite welcoming of sexualities. Even Skyrim is.” Karlsea sat on a barrel as she pulled down her guild master hood. “Well I don’t see why not. It’s not as if something’s wrong with you.”

The two spent the next hour talking as the potions were brewed.  
Captain Veleth returned to Maelesi with a large coin purse. “Here you are, for your help.” Shaking her head, she handed it back. “The safety of your men is enough for me, Captain.” Smiling, Veleth glanced over at Karlsea who wore a grin. “Unless, your friend wou-”

He was cut off by Karlsea chortling. “Ah, Captain. I have enough money to rebuild the city of Vivec five times over.” Shooting her a look, Maelesi cleared her throat. “What she means to say, is thank you, but she’s fine.” 

Throwing her arm around Maelesi’s shoulders, Karlsea headed towards the Retching Netch. Outside, Maelesi looked down.  
They both stopped. “Mae, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” Wiping tears from her eyes, Maelesi smiled up at her friend.

It felt nice to be able to trust someone.


	4. You Are Strong [Developmental Blurb]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlsea & Maelesi as teenagers. This gives more insight to them growing up.

“Mae!!” Looking over her shoulder, Maelesi saw Karlsea running towards her. “Karl-" Jumping on her, Karlsea knocked Maelesi to the ground. Both laughing, Karlsea smiled down at her friend. “I missed you! I mean I know it’s only been a few months, but I’ve missed my best friend. Oh! Come on, my mom wanted to see you!” The young dunmer ran towards the palace dragging her friend behind her. 

Maelesi was awestruck. The palace wasn’t huge, but it still was larger than anywhere she’s stayed. There were at least 10 guards outside. Inside, Karlsea’s sister Morigah was reading. “It’s good to see you again, Maelesi.” Before she could reply, Helseth walked out of his chamber. “Maelesi, what are you doing here?” He wore a large smile as he followed his sister to their mother. 

Karlsea spotted her mother and called out to her. Walking over, Barenziah smiled at the three. “Maelesi dear, I’m glad you were able to make it. Karlsea hasn’t stopped talking about you since you left.” A light blush was on her daughter’s cheeks as she rolled her eyes. “Mom.” Softly laughing, the queen sighed. “I’m sorry dear. I forget that you’re sixteen now.” Turning towards the mage, she raised an eyebrow. “How old are you again, dear?” 

Clearing her throat, Maelesi smiled. “I’m 18 now, your highness.” A quick nod, followed by a guard reaching the queen’s side. “Ah, I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere.” Leaving, she called back to the lot. “It was nice to see you again, dear. You girls be careful, and have fun.” Helseth scoffed. “Goodbye mother.” he mumbled quietly, earning a glare from his mother. “Goodbye, dear.” 

Laughing, the two raced up to the princess’s chamber. “Hey Karl, what’s it like being a princess?” Karlsea tossed her cloak onto the bed and sighed. “It’s fun, usually. I get to explore almost anywhere, and I’m not always required to have a guard with me.” “What about…your father?” 

Keeping her attention to the floor as she changed, Karlsea felt tears begin to prickle her eyes. “Mom’s trying her best to keep any sadness hidden from the eyes of the people. Morigah’s been doing better. She doesn’t want to be heir to the throne though. She wants to leave. Helseth…he’s said if the need arises, he’ll take the throne.” 

Placing her hand on her friend’s shoulder, Maelesi grimaced. “What about you? Are you okay?” As she began to nod, sobs erupted from Karlsea. Wrapping her arms around her, Maelesi pulled her into a hug, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I-I just…I try to be strong but… I can’t.” A sigh. “I remember my parents.” Sniffling, Karlsea slowly looked up. “My mother was such a nice woman. My father was the comedian of the family. I wish they could have met you. They would have loved you, Karl.” Giggling, Karlsea pulled away.

“I soaked your robes.” Maelesi laughed as she brushed a strand of tear-soaked hair out Karlsea’s eyes.

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” She nodded and smiled. Sitting down, Karlsea began brushing her hair as Maelesi changed her robe. “Hey Karl?” “Yes?”  
“My dad used to tell me something whenever I was upset. He would say, ‘Just because you don’t feel strong right now, doesn’t mean you aren’t. Tears don’t make you weak. They make you human. One day you’ll find someone who will be able to make you smile just by seeing them.’ I didn’t believe him, but it came to be true. And Karl?”

Stopping for a moment, Karlsea looked in the mirror at the other girl. “I did find that person.” Both smiling, Karlsea resumed her brushing. 

They both knew that no matter what happened, they would have each other.


End file.
